Tool accessory cases are commonly used by consumers and individuals in many professions to organize small parts such as drill bits, fasteners, screw driver bits, saw blades, spade bits and the like. Frequently, accessories of this sort are available in sets of varying size and shape and are used for different purposes. It is desirable to keep the accessories organized so that the user can easily locate the specific tool accessory for the particular purpose.
The tool accessories are commonly organized in individual compartments within the tool accessory case in order of size and type. The compartments retain the tool accessory while also permitting the user to easily select and remove the tool accessory from the compartment.
In the conventional tool accessory case, the type of tool accessory stored in the compartments is not apparent from the outside of the case. Typically, the tool accessory case must be opened to see its contents. Requiring the user to open the tool accessory case to determine the type of tool accessories is inconvenient, particularly if the user has multiple tool accessory cases to open to locate a specific tool accessory.